


In Which 'I Haven't Seen That Movie' Leads To A Full Five Movie Marathon, For Your Brief Education And Fun

by terminallyChaotic



Series: Epithet Erased One-Shots [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Bonding, Friendship, Giovanni Is A Busy Villain, Movie Night, Not Beta Read, One Shot, The Horror Of Finding Out Your Friend Is Not Cultured In Disney, The Horror Of Not Being Cultured In Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyChaotic/pseuds/terminallyChaotic
Summary: In which the museum trio are just hanging out until they find out one of them hasn't seen some of the arguably most iconic movies out there, and I mean, you just have to educate them.
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Giovanni Potage, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Series: Epithet Erased One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	In Which 'I Haven't Seen That Movie' Leads To A Full Five Movie Marathon, For Your Brief Education And Fun

**Author's Note:**

> my brain went absolutely smooth when I was trying to write for the ghost fic earlier so I decided to churn out something quick and inconsequential without actually caring if it's good or not. Just wrote for the sake of writing. I think it's good practice!

It's the same as any normal day in Sweet Jazz City. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and a particular group of friends are participating in a shocking realization that one of them is remarkably uncultured in regards to modern media.

"You haven't seen _Frozen_?"

Giovanni offers a sheepish grin and a big shrug of his shoulders, glancing over to the two kids who are seated on his couch.

"Nope. Just never got around to it, I guess. Being a bad guy makes for a busy life, y'know! Ain't no rest for the wicked."

"Double negative." Sylvie chimes into the conversation, turning to look into the kitchen. "'Ain't no' would imply there is, in fact, at least _some_ rest for the wicked."

"Geesh. How come you never bully Bear Trap on her grammar?"

"Because Molly is twelve."

"Okay _doctor smarty-pants._ " Giovanni's eyes roll in a dramatically wide arc, before his attention turns back to the stove where he's preparing a delicious meal of ridiculously-late-breakfast-unless-you-count-breakfast-as-whenever-you-wake-up-in-which-case-pancakes-at-1-PM-is-totally-valid.

"But it's been out for like- _six years_! How does it take you that long to see a movie?" Molly shifts so her hands are gripping the back of the couch, controller abandoned on the seat beside her. (Sylvie does stealthily reach for it, but nothing gets past Bear Trap- her hand slaps at his arm before he can reach it.)

"You join a criminal organization, you spend spare time with your squad outside of the organization and that means your movie nights are voted on, you work extra hard until you can become a Banzai Captain, and then you focus on being great at crime... I've been busy."

"Next you'll be telling us you haven't seen something like 101 Dalmations, either."

There's a silence where Giovanni tries to flip a pancake like a practiced chef, only for it to slap onto the counter next to its predecessor. He mutters a curse before pouring more batter onto the pan, and the silence continues.

"..Boss?"

Giovanni clears his throat, but keeps his focus on his pancakes.

"Oh my God. Even I'm more cultured in the realm of animated movies than you are." 

"Hey, you're both still kids. I'm a busy supervillain."

"Not a kid."

"Supervillains can still watch Disney!"

"I know! I watch all the Disney I please. I just have to go through the process of finding somewhere to pirate and that alone can add an extra fifteen minutes, and finding two hours to spare when you're on your way to becoming the ultimate supervillain is hard work!" Nevermind the fact that he was actively sleeping in and spending time with his Littlest Minion and Debatable Frenemy right now, it's hard to find spare time! This is, like, his one day off in the week since he'd quit his branch of the Banzai.

This time around Giovanni flips the pancake normally, much to Sylvie's relief. If that pile of wasted potentials grew any more, he'd sooner take over than let Giovanni keep trying to cook. 

"But you have two hours now, don't you?" Molly's question causes Giovanni to glance behind his shoulder, almost offended at the accusation that he had any less than the rest of the day dedicated to hanging out with the two who currently sat on his couch. This was a bonding day! He had _clearly_ established that at 4 AM when Molly and he had been planning this all out to the blissful ignorance of a sleeping Sylvie.

"I have the rest of the _day_ , Bear Trap. Go ahead and find a pirate of Frozen! By the time it's up and buffered my chef work will be complete and we can watch illegal uploads of multi-million dollar movies until we're sick of it!"

"Yes sir!" Molly plops back onto the couch with a grin, picking up the controller and opening the system's browser to start searching for a pirate of Frozen (and, preemptively, Frozen 2.)

\--------

Two hours and fifty-three minutes later, Giovanni Potage has gone through a full circle of grief in regards to Hans of the Southern Isles as a villain, and is complaining with intensity about the fact that Elsa could have made a wonderful villain as Molly shows him the original concepts and cut songs. "Lifes too short" has been deemed an official 'absolute banger,' and the impatience for letting the second movie load is only satiated by the fact that the three of them are in the midst of sharing the burden of sticky dishes, Molly having insisted on helping and having dragged Sylvie into it too.

A little over three and a half hours after the first movie started, Giovanni Potage and Molly Blyndeff have taken to singing songs from both movies around the house, much to the poorly suppressed chagrin of Sylvie. It only lasts a few rounds of Giovanni's painful falsetto before they return to their newfound Disney binge, slipping in Beauty and the Beast because 'Beast kind of reminds me of you, Sylvie,' Moana for the songs that absolutely enrapture all three of them (as much as Sylvie refuses to admit to it,) and of course 101 Dalmations, which Giovanni has a lot of conflicting emotions towards.

By the time their stream of movies is coming to an end, only pauses between for a lunch break (cooked up with ease thanks to Giovanni's Epithet,) and a few bouts of spare energy to spend off of the couch, both Molly and Sylvie are falling asleep against each other. 

Giovanni smiles at the sight, slipping from the couch with practiced silence (he'd had plenty of his minions fall asleep on him before,) in order to go and grab them a spare blanket from the closet upstairs. He lays them down as comfortably as you can fit two children on a couch, and tucks them in with a silent thanks that his mothers were both away for the night so they wouldn't disturb the kids.

The day had been as much for them as it had been for him to relax, after all. And this was most certainly rest the both of them needed.

Only once he's sure they're both comfortable and asleep, phones plugged in somewhere easily visible for them should they wake up, does he turn off the lights and quietly retreat up to his room, plopping down onto his totally sick and super rad race car bed with a content sigh. 

He made sure to send them a goodnight text that he knew they wouldn't see until morning, just in case, before settling in for the night himself.

He may need to take days off from being a supervillain more often.


End file.
